The Gilnean Rose
by Adaephon.exe
Summary: Alionos hears a scream in the hustle and bustle of a market... Is it a murder? Robbery? Will Alionos regret looking, or will it be the best decision he has ever made?


Alionos yawned. It was a hard day in Gilneas. From fetching reagents for his father's potions. He began to walk home, with a bag full of ore and bars for armor, for his job at the smithy. He needed to stop by the smithy, the tower and about a billion other places. His brother, Filex and his friend Tevynter had not had an any easier job. He happened to see Tevynter walking down the street. "Hey." "Hey." They exchanged greetings extremely unenthusiastically. He opened his mouth to start saying something, when they heard a scream of a young girl...

They looked around from where they were standing, no one else seemed to notice the noise over the market hustle and bustle. Alionos looked over to him, saying "Go find help, I'll go see where that noise came from." Tevynter dashed in the direction of the smithy, while Alionos looked around where he thought he thought he heard the noise come from. It wasn't uncommon for a mugging or a robbery to go on in the alleys, so he checked the alleys first.

He looked down alley after alley, until finally, he saw a horrific sight. A group of the neighborhood's hellraisers kicking something. Probably an old mastiff.. But.. It wasn't one. It was a girl, around Alionos' age, getting kicked repeatedly, and being beaten brutally by a wooden plank. He gasped. On instinct, he yelled: "Hey, what the hell are you doing!? Get the hell away from her!" Not even looking up, the boys let off a sadistic cackle. He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be an empty bottle. He charged the biggest, and smashed the bottle against his temple, knocking him out. The other kids didn't back down. They turned to face him, leaving the girl unattended.

"Oy, you! Asshole! What have you done!? You's gonna get it now!" one of them yelled. The one closest to Alionos withdrew a pathetic looking shiv. He scoffed. Nothing he couldn't handle. The one with the wooden plank charged Alionos. He quickly retaliated, pulling the plank from him and whapping him across the face, knocking out some corny teeth out of his face. The boy clenched his jaw, and began sobbing. As that boy fled, the others followed. The biggest got back up, and followed them hastily.

He turned his attention to the girl, who was bruised, with knicked lips, and an abnormal amount of blood pouring down her face. He picked her up, and ran to the nearest infirmary or clinic or wherever. He finally stumbled upon an infirmary, after stumbling and tripping over guards and citizens. He walked in and placed her on the nearest bed, and asking a doctor for help. "H-Help, I found this girl in an alley, getting beaten. I brought her here as soon as I could" He decided to stay and volunteer for help around the infirmary. As Alionos took a break, Tevynter walked in, looked at Ali, and sighed. "Thank god, you're okay." "I heard about the fight... What happened?" He explained the situation, Tevynter comically began nodding after every sentence.

Tevynter went back out, taking the ore and herbs with him. A nurse asked some questions about the mysterious girl, mostly replying with: "I don't know" "I'm not sure". A doctor interrupted the ceaseless questions. Suprisingly, he was aimed at Alionos. "That girl you brought in, she's awake." Finally, he could talk to her. He walked with the doctor to talk to her. "This is the man that brought you in." Their eyes met. It seemed like an eternity, they couldn't take their eyes off of eachother. Finally, Alionos broke the silence. "Are you okay..?" She simply nodded, not speaking. "I'm Alionos Aaron Aventus. What's your name?" "Emree M. Orwell." "Well, what happened? Why did they attack you?" She sighed, and sat up. "Can I trust you?" Suprised, he nodded. She leaned in, whispering. "I have a "fascination" with the Light."

"And they attacked you? For that? Excuse my Thalassian, but damn." She chuckled slightly and rubbed her head. "Argh.. My head is aching.." "Listen. Do you know the names of the guys who attacked you? Or the mastermind of them? I could try to stop them." "I don't know exactly, but I think.. Bradley Bord.. Yeah." "Oh, him!? Allright.. I'll be right back." "Wha... Where are you going!?" "Don't worry, I'll be right back." She sighed.

No later than thirty minutes passed, and Alionos came back. He was a bit more bloody than she remembered. Cut cheek, sliced lip, etc. As soon as she saw him, she sat up. "What happened!? Why are you so bloody?" "Calm down, I'm fine. or his goons won't be bothering you anymore. I made sure of that." "You.. killed them!?" He shushed her. "No, no.. I just gave em' a nice beating." "Thank you... So much. I just.. don't know what had happened if you wouldn't have came along. I just.." Alionos grabbed her by the nook of her dress, and pulled her forward, pressing his lips firmly, yet softly against her own. Not a moment too soon, he pulled away. Emree only blinked at him, trying to process what had just happened. "That.. was a very very nice way to get me to shut up."


End file.
